1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a box tool insert holder, and more particularly to a box tool insert holder for use with a multiple spindle screw machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In performing heavy turning operations on screw machines, such as turning stock off or shaving material off, cutting tools are naturally subjected to considerable wear and abuse and require frequent grinding or replacement. Thus, it is often difficult for an operator to quickly replace or grind a worn cutting tool. Grinding and re-grinding a worn cutting tool takes a considerable amount of time and slows down the time for performing turning operations. Additionally, a considerable amount of time is also used when replacing the cutting tool back into the screw machine. The operator is required to re-center and re-set the cutting tool within the screw machine before beginning further cutting operations.
The various different cutting tools used with multiple spindle screw machines typically last for only 3-4 hours of use and are only good for approximately 300-400 parts. These cutting tools include triangular shaped inserts and brazed box type turning tools.
Triangular inserts in the industry have a smaller construction and do not last very long in performing turning operations. Brazed box type turning tools can be costly and require an operator to grind the worn tool as well as re-setting the tool back into the multiple spindle screw machine, thereby adding considerable time in the production of parts.
These and other types of box tool insert holders disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my box tool insert holder for use with multiple spindle screw machines. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the box tool insert holder of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a quick change type of tool holder for use with multiple spindle screw machines that is simple in operation and solidly constructed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cost effective quick change type tool holder that does not require indexing or re-centering of the tool bit and that also lasts longer than convention box tools.